Je ne suis rien
by Efriliane
Summary: La vie d'Harry se complique encore. Sa vie devient un calvaire et personne ne semble vouloir l'aider bien au contraire, l'enfoncer leur semble si plaisant. trahison, violence, haine et désespoir.
1. Chapter 1

Je sais que cette fic existait sous un autre pseudo mais je la reprends ici désormais. Je compte la continuer ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je ne suis rien !

Harry était couché dans son lit de Privet Drive, son oncle l'avait encore frappé comme tous les jours depuis le début des vacances. Harry était malheureux, Sirius était mort par sa faute, rien ne pourrait le faire revenir, il n'avait plus de famille, il était seul et pour toujours.

De toute façon qui pourrait bien se soucier d'un monstre comme lui. La méthode de Vernon pour le rabaisser commençait à porter ses fruits, Harry ne pensait plus avoir le droit de respirer le même air que ses relatifs, ni manger à la même table, ni même pouvoir dormir dans une chambre. Le pain sec, l'eau et le placard sous l'escalier était tout ce qu'il méritait et encore.

Harry n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de ses meilleurs amis, probablement n'avaient-ils pas le temps de lui écrire. Cette pensée fit mal à Harry.

Le jour de son anniversaire, son oncle fut particulièrement rude avec lui, il avait dû se lever à six heures, préparer à manger pour les trois autres, manger sa tartine de pain rassis accompagné de son verre d'eau, s'habiller rapidement et effectuer toutes les tâches qu'on lui avait donné sous peine de se voir infliger une correction monumentale. Il s'accorda une pause d'une demi-heure à midi pour préparer leur souper auquel évidemment il n'aurait pas droit. Mais peu importait, la cuisine était pour lui un moment de détente tout comme l'était l'art des potions mais cela personne ne le savait. Harry était un élève particulièrement doué mais personne ne devait le savoir. Ron le détesterait certainement s'il le surpassait à nouveau dans quelque chose et puis Hermione ne supporterait pas non plus que quelqu'un réussisse mieux qu'elle, surtout si c'était lui. Alors, il continuerait à jouer le parfait imbécile pour plaire à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry termina le repas, se remit à ses tâches et fit son maximum. Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de s'occuper de tout et savait que la note allait être salée. Il continua jusqu'à neuf heure du soir et monta dans sa chambre su l'ordre de son oncle. Il savait que ça allait faire mal, comme toujours à vrai dire, cependant il espérait que son oncle l'épargne pour son anniversaire mais comme le dit le dicton, l'espoir fait vivre et Harry n'avait plus que cela pour se raccrocher à la vie.

Son oncle entra dans sa chambre, une rage démesurée parcourait son corps. Il commença par insulter Harry, puis il défit sa ceinture et le frappa avec la boucle pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de le frapper au visage avec ses poings. Le dos et les jambes d'Harry était en sang, son visage était couvert de bleus et de coupures. Après avoir joué plus d'une demi heure avec Harry, Vernon le laissa inconscient sur le sol. Harry reprit connaissance deux heures après, il y avait un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il prit la lettre et la lut. L'écriture semblait appartenir à une femme.

_Mon ange, _

_C'est moi, c'est Lily ta maman. Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que le destin a décidé de nous séparer. _

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons pu rester ensemble mais j'espère qu'il a été assez long. _

_La raison de cette lettre est simple. Il y a quelques années peu avant ta naissance, je me suis mariée avec James Potter. Tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas ton père biologique. James m'a épousé pour nous protéger tous les deux toi et moi. Voldemort ignore que tu n'es pas le fils de James comme tout le monde à l'exception de James, moi et ton vrai père._

_Voldemort n'a jamais cherché la famille Potter mais plutôt toi et moi, tu dois savoir que notre famille est une des dernières descendantes de Merlin. Pour nous protéger, il a ôté les pouvoirs de ses enfants les rendant par la même occasion crac mol. _

_Il y a quelques générations les pouvoirs de notre ancêtre se sont réveillés. Une prophétie a été faite mais celle-ci est inconnue de tout le monde sauf de notre famille. En gros, elle fait de toi le nouveau Merlin puisque ton aïeul donnera au premier fils qui naîtra d'une union d'un de ses descendants des pouvoirs magiques jusqu'ici inégalés. Tu es cet enfant mon fils._

_Je sais que cette lettre doit bouleverser ta vie mais tu dois tout savoir, il en va de ta sécurité._

_Ton vrai père est un espion pour l'ordre du phoenix. J'aime toujours ton père du plus profond de mon cœur, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre nous serions toujours ensemble aujourd'hui et nous vivrions heureux. Cet homme peut paraître associable et pourtant les seuls moments qu'il a pu passer avec nous deux furent les plus beaux de ton enfance mon chéri. Il n'y a que lui qui parvenait à te faire rire._

_Il a énormément souffert d'avoir dû te laisser loin de lui si souvent._

_Je vais te dire son nom, il s'appelle Séverus Rogue._

_C'est un homme merveilleux et il t'adore mon fils, tu es la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux avec moi bien sûr. Son métier d'espion fait de lui un danger permanent pour nous deux, c'est pourquoi James et moi nous sommes mariés pour la forme. Nous pensions que cela te mettrait à l'abris de Voldemort mais apparemment, nous nous sommes trompés. J'espère que ton père et toi allez bien. _

_Je t'aime mon ange ne l'oublie jamais._

_Je dois te laisser tu pleures dans ton berceau, je crois que tu as faim._

_Ta maman qui t'aime._

Harry lâcha la lettre et se mit à pleurer en silence. Il avait encore un parent vivant puis il réalisa que cette personne savait qui il était et le détestait ouvertement. Finalement il se dit qu'avoir Séverus Rogue comme père ou ne pas en avoir du tout ne changerait pas grand chose. Il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi il le détestait autant. Peut-être lui en voulait-il pour la mort de sa mère, après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle était morte, s'il n'était pas né, elle serait toujours en vie.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit. Quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla et une chose le frappa. Il n'avait rien reçu de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il aperçut Hedwige à la fenêtre, il se leva péniblement et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle pénétra dans la pièce en silence et se posa sur le bureau de son maître.

-« Bonjour ma belle, tu as fait une bonne chasse ? »

L'oiseau lui mordilla le doigt et lui tendit la patte.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes là, ma douce ? »

Harry n'y croyait pas, c'était des gentianes dorées, fleurs extrêmement rares.

-« C'est un magnifique cadeau que tu me fais là. »

En effet, cette fleur était l'ingrédient le plus rarissime à trouver pour certaines potions curatives avancées.

Il vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard de sa chouette.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, encore quelques semaines et on sera à Poudlard, en attendant c'est tout ce que je peux te donner. »

Il lui donna la moitié de sa tranche de pain du soir.

A suivre


	2. La trahison est parfois plus proche

Pour les âmes sensibles, munissez-vous peut-être de mouchoir et pour ceux qui voudraient s'en prendre à l'auteur, patientez un peu elle va se rattraper.

En passant un petit coucou, un immense merci et un gros bisous à Laetitia pour être la bêta de cette fic et de bien d'autres.

**Important! J'ai quelques petites précisions pour vous mes petits loups**:

1. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire au contraire, cependant suite à divers problèmes encourus sur fanfiction, nous sommes plusieurs à avoir décidé de créer un nouveau site sans censure ou du moins tout est permis du moment que c'est légal. Ce site est en construction et je vous fournirez l'adresse dès que je l'aurai.

2. Je compte ne rien publier de plus tanta que je n'aurai pas au moins chap pour chaque fic. J'en ai un pour une de mes nouvelles fics, plusieurs pour celle que je fais en coécriture avec Ertis, pour le royaume de Faërendil, pour je ne suis rien et passer à côté de sa vie avance bien.

3. Je compte ne poster sur fanfiction que le royaume de Faërendil et retirer les autres pour les mettre sur le nouveau site.

4. Le nouveau site propose divers services. Celui dont je serai responsable permettra aux novices qui n'osent pas se lancer dans l'écriture d'obtenir l'aide ou la coécriture avec d'autres auteurs plus chevronnés. Cette aide est gratuite et donnée de bon coeur, de plus si ça peut vous permettre de vous lancer, ça n'en sera que tout bénéfice pour nous.

Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop mais je promets que je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire. J'ai juste un peu moins de temps puisque j'ai mon mémoire à faire cette année en plus du boulot journalier.

Bisous à toutes et tous.

Chapitre 2 : La trahison est parfois plus proche qu'on ne le pense.

Harry avait vécu ces dernières semaines de vacances avec beaucoup de difficultés, son oncle l'avait affamé d'avantage et l'avait battu encore plus que d'habitude.

Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et son corps comportait une collection assez impressionnante d'ecchymoses et de coupures dues aux multiples coups qu'il recevait chaque jour.

Il priait pour que ces vacances se terminent rapidement car dans le cas contraire, il n'était pas certain de rester en vie.

Il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant que Harry ne puisse revoir sa maison et son professeur de père, mais comment réagir face à lui, il le détestait et ne se privait pas de le lui montrer. Harry savait qu'il ne supporterait pas la haine de son père, c'était la dernière personne de sa famille vivante. A cette idée, des larmes de souffrance glissaient le long des joues trop pâles.

La veille de son départ, son oncle ivre entra dans sa chambre, Harry fit semblant de dormir espérant qu'il s'en aille.

Malheureusement, celui-ci s'installa sur le lit et commença à caresser son neveu. Harry se tendit et essaya de se débattre mais le manque de nourriture et les coups qu'il avait reçus plus tôt l'empêchèrent de bouger. Son oncle parvint facilement à le déshabiller. Furieux qu'on ne le laisse pas faire, il s'enfonça durement dans l'antre jusque là inviolé de Harry. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et s'évanouit. Son oncle ne l'avait même pas remarqué et avait continué durant une heure cet horrible abus. Du sang avait coulé de l'antre désormais meurtri, des bleus étaient apparus sur les hanches du survivant et des griffures marquaient son torse. Instinctivement, il se roula en boule, des perles salées glissant le long de ses joues trop pâles. L'enfer demeure irréel tant qu'on y a pas goûté mais désormais le sien avait un goût de d'amertume, de haine, de lassitude et de traîtrise.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain complètement perdu, son corps lui faisait atrocement mal et plus particulièrement une certaine région de son anatomie, et il se souvint de ce que son oncle avait perpétré sur son corps. Il se sentait tellement seul et sale, si sale, et pas seulement à cause du sang ou des blessures mais à cause de cette couche de saleté invisible si lourde, comme un poids de plus sur des épaules qui avaient pourtant déjà tant à supporter. Peut-être était-ce là sa punition pour avoir tué tout ces gens dont sa mère, James, Sirius et Cédric ? Alors il devait être fort et supporter en silence la douleur et la honte, la punition était sévère mais méritée pensait-il après tout la haine de son vrai père était tout à fait justifiée.

Son oncle lui ordonna de se préparer et de manger sa ration quotidienne mais lorsqu'il voulut la goûter, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucun goût. Il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir avaler quoi que soit, sa gorge étant obstruée par garrot imaginaire.

Lorsqu'il s'était vu dans le miroir, il avait eu envie de vomir, la vue de son corps lui était insupportable tout à coup, il ne voulait qu'une chose que cette image disparaisse et lui avec.

Il fit couler l'eau chaude mais il avait si froid, un froid glacé venant de l'intérieur.

Il tremblait, pleurait mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne savait plus, c'était trop dur, toute cette haine, c'est au-dessus de ces forces, il ne lui restait que ses amis qu'il reverrait dans quelques heures, eux au moins l'aimaient. Si seulement, il avait su que l'espoir est vain et que jamais le bonheur ne lui serait un jour permis…

Il finit de se préparer et son oncle le déposa à l'entrée de la gare avant de démarrer en trombe.

Harry mit sa malle sur un chariot et avança, mais il avait beaucoup de difficultés à supporter le contact rapproché des étrangers autours de lui. Un simple frôlement était devenu un supplice et être touché une véritable torture. Il était en avance alors il s'assit à l'écart des gens. Il entreprit de terminer les devoirs que ses corvées et punitions lui avaient empêchés de réaliser. De toute façon, il ne devait pas en faire d'excellent s'il ne voulait pas surpasser Ron.

Harry détestait le travail bâclé alors il refaisait toujours ses devoirs dans des cahiers mais jamais il ne les avait remis à l'un de ses professeurs pourtant certains pour ne pas dire tous mériteraient qu'on y jette un coup d'œil.

L'heure de se rendre à la voie 9 ¾ approchait et ses amis lui avaient tant manqué.

Il rassembla ses affaires et passa le mur pour le Poudlard express.

Il allait monter dans le train quand il reconnu des voix par la fenêtre ouverte d'un compartiment.

-« On va encore devoir se coltiner Potter, ça devient vraiment ennuyeux de l'entendre se plaindre qu'il n'a plus ses parents, que Voldemort est après lui et maintenant que son cher parrain est décédé. Franchement, il a tout ce dont on peut rêver, il a autant d'argent qu'il veut et puis il est toujours le centre de l'attention, non là c'est trop. »

-« Tu as raison Ron et puis qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas rejoint tu-sais-qui pendant les vacances, ça expliquerait pourquoi il nous a tous conduit dans un piège au Ministère et pourquoi il a tué son parrain, nous franchement je crois que ses parents auraient honte de lui. Je ne comprends pas comment Sirius a pu vouloir de lui comme filleul… »

Les dernières phrases eurent raison de ses larmes, ses yeux étaient désormais vides, vides de toute joie, de toute vie et de tout espoir.

« Peut-être que si Voldemort me tuait maintenant ils se sentiraient tous beaucoup mieux. »

Ils n'avaient dorénavant plus d'amis, il était totalement seul. Il se dirigea vers un compartiment vide et s'y assit. Il sortit de sa malle, sa cape d'invisibilité et la porta au moins personne ne le verrait pleurer puisque c'est ce qui les dérangeaient tant.

Il venait de se rendre compte que la vie était cruelle avec lui mais c'est surtout pour l'éduquer et le punir, personne ne devait l'aimer, c'était tout ce qui lui était permis. Il devait mourir, il était tellement transparent. De toute façon, personne ne serait triste s'il quittait cette planète au contraire ils fêteraient sûrement l'événement, après tout, tout est de sa faute, toute cette souffrance, toutes ces morts.

Les larmes d'un ange mais s'il est déchu par ses paires, restent toujours pures et leur contact brûle.

La culpabilité est un lourd fardeau pour tout le monde mais pour Harry ce n'est même plus un poids mais un mal insidieux qui coule dans ses veines et ravit chaque jour un peu plus de vie, comme un ultimatum qui ne pourra jamais être respecté. Lors de l'échéance finale, Harry succomberait et personne ne pourrait le sauver.

Pour le moment ce n'est qu'une longue agonie dans une douleur permanente.

A suivre


	3. Une petite lumière dans l'ombre

On ne fait pas de mal à l'auteur pour ce qui va suivre, comme je l'ai dit, Harry souffrira tant que je déprimerai. De plus, certaines fic que j'ai lues ne m'ont pas aidé à me sentir mieux car Harry souffrait aussi alors pour le moment je vous le dis, ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger pour lui. Je vous promets une fin heureuse quand même mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Ps : merci à ma petite laetitia, que ferais-je sans toi et tes talents de correctrice.

Chapitre 3 : Une petite lumière dans l'ombre.

Harry se réveilla en sentant le train s'arrêter, il quitta discrètement le train et s'installa dans la calèche qui partait, malheureusement pour lui, il y avait ses ex amis et quelques griffondors à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il les vit, Harry voulut rebrousser chemin et se trouver une autre calèche mais il fut retenu par Ginny.

-« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous ? »

-« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! »

Ginny était la seule à avoir compris, il avait entendu ce que son frère et sa petite amie avaient dit mais il y avait autre chose qui inquiétait la jeune fille davantage, ce vide dans le regard de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry serait toujours de sa famille quoi qu'il arrive, il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine au péril de sa vie. Elle en voulait horriblement à Ron pour ce qu'il osait dire aux autres car elle savait que seule la jalousie dictait ses actes.

De son côté, Harry pouvait ressentir la haine et le dégoût de ceux qui était assis à côté de lui excepté pour Ginny, celle-ci ressentait de la compassion. Harry sentit son cœur saigner au contact de la haine, elle le détruisait mais peu importe, la souffrance était sa rivière, il devrait s'y habituer mais les anges ne supportent pas la haine et la douleur. Ginny fut la seule à voir cette unique larme qui coula sur la joue pâle.

Discrètement, elle lui prit la main et la serra, il lui fit un mince sourire.

Il pénétrèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Il voulut s'installer mais les autres le forcèrent à changer de place et en fin de compte, il n'y avait plus de place. Résigné, il leur dit :

-« Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir ! »

La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut les regards moqueurs de ses « amis » et celui remplit de haine de son père. Il quitta la salle les épaules basses et les larmes aux yeux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses pas l'avaient amené vers la tour d'astronomie. Harry s'assit sur le rebord et regarda le ciel. Il n'y avait que des nuages pas une seule étoile n'était visible. Il repensa à cette journée et son cœur se serra, il était seul et abandonné. Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur les joues pâles.

Dans un coin sombre de la tour, Harry n'avait pas remarqué sa Némésis qui l'observait. Que faisait Potter, seul et pleurant dans la tour d'astronomie ? Il est vrai que le survivant lui avait paru étrangement absent, comme si son esprit était ailleurs. Drago attendit encore un peu et il entendit une bien sombre prière.

-« Maintenant je suis seul, ils me détestent tous, je n'étais bon qu'à leur servir d'arme de guerre. Qui que soit dans ce ciel, si vous m'entendez, laissez Voldemort me tuer. Je vous en supplie, laissez-le faire de moi ce qu'il veut et que la délivrance vienne. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais cela n'est jamais assez, je voudrais juste vivre mais personne ne me le permet… »

Ces paroles troublèrent le jeune Serpentard. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil et remarqua à la lumière de la lune par dessous la chemise relevée du survivant sa peau. Des lacérations, des ecchymoses et des cicatrices peuplaient la parcelle de chair. Drago lâcha un gémissement de surprise qui indiqua sa présence au brun. Deux émeraudes mortes se retournèrent vers lui et une voix éteinte prononça des mots troublants.

-« Pardon, excuse-moi, je m'en vais, je suis désolé d'avoir monopolisé l'endroit. Je suis désolé. »

Harry quitta la tour aussi rapidement que possible. Drago resta prostré, jamais le survivant ne s'était enfui devant lui ou n'avait fait mine de s'excuser. C'est comme s'il avait voulu s'excuser de vivre, d'exister et même de respirer à la limite. Un voile d'inquiétude passa dans le regard du blond. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il croisa sans s'en rendre compte un groupe de rouge et or en train de prononcer d'horribles paroles sur leur sauveur.

-« Je crois que Ron a raison, Potter est devenu mangemort sinon comment son parrain aurait pu mourir. »

-« Oui, c'est vrai mais de toute façon il va le regretter, crois-moi, nous allons lui faire payer sa trahison ! »

Drago s'arrêta brusquement. Potter du côté de Voldemort mais à quoi ils pensent ces idiots, le monstre avait tué ses parents, comment Potter pourrait-il un jour se ranger de son côté. Il comprenait enfin les paroles du brun, tous ses compagnons de Griffondor lui avaient tourné le dos. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la jeune Weasley.

-« Ça m'ennuie de te le demander mais tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire et pourquoi je te le dirais ? »

-« Parce que je m'inquiète pour lui, les autres n'ont pas vraiment été sympa avec lui tout à l'heure. »

-« Il était à la Tour d'astronomie il y a quelques minutes, il doit être retourné dans votre tour. Une chose Weasley avant que tu partes, si tu tiens tant que ça à ton sauveur, protège le de tes semblables ! Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un hibou. »

Il partit sur ces mots.

Harry avait couru dans les couloirs et s'était jeté un sort de camouflage pour que personne ne voit ses plaies. Sa course fut stoppée par trois personnes qui le forcèrent à entrer dans une salle vide. Les voix qui lui parlaient il les connaissait si bien, des Griffondors.

-« Tu vois Potter, nous connaissons tous ta trahison, alors nous allons te la faire payer. Tu es une honte pour notre maison. »

Harry était terrifié et ne pouvait dire un mot. Des mains avaient commencé à le parcourir, ses vêtements se retrouvaient sur le sol et un homme le pénétrait sans ménagement. Il était à nouveau violé encore inlassablement, comme s'il devait payer le prix pour son existence. Aucun de ces trois agresseurs ne put voir les larmes de peine et de souffrance sur le visage du survivant ni la résignation à accepter ces intrus en lui.

-« Avoue Potter, tu as aimé n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois, on s'est dit qu'on allait te punir de la même manière que tu utilises pour torturer tes victimes. »

Après avoir profité encore quelques minutes de ce corps inerte, ils le laissèrent nu et inconscient sur le sol glacé. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il pleura et brisa le silence par ses sanglots. C'est Ginny qui le retrouva vingt minutes plus tard. Elle comprit ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle retrouva par terre un pendentif appartenant à son frère Ron tandis que celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère, Harry était recroquevillé, nu et tremblant sur le sol. Elle conjura une couverture et tenta de la mettre sur son ange mais celui-ci trembla d'avantage.

-« Harry, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! »

Mais il était prisonnier de son esprit. Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire lorsque la voix de Malfoy se fit entendre.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« C'est Harry, ils… ils… »

-« Ils ..quoi ? et qui ? »

-« Mon frère et des autres Griffondors l'ont violé. »

Drago regarda vers le sol et il vit la forme ensanglantée de son ennemi. Il tremblait et gisait nu sur le sol glacé.

Sans réfléchir, il lui dit de l'emmener dans sa chambre de préfets. Ils l'aidèrent à se lever et l'y emmenèrent. Il l'allongea sur le lit mais se sentait vraiment mal.

-« Nous devrions peut-être aller chercher Pomfresh ? »

-« Non, per…personne ne doit savoir ma faiblesse. »

Drago reçut comme un poignard dans le cœur. Il regarda le survivant qui se remettait peu à peu comme après chaque viol qu'il avait subi cet été.

Harry crut lire de la pitié et du rejet dans les yeux du blond qu'il aimait secrètement depuis plus d'un an. Il lui avait sauvé la vie lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Un détraqueur avait tenté d'aspirer la vie du serpentard et Harry s'était interposé entre lui et la monstrueuse créature mais Drago n'avait pu le voir parce qu'il était évanoui.

Depuis ce jour, Harry s'était promis de le protéger, il savait que le serpentard avait refusé la marque mais ne voulait pas se battre pour la lumière non plus.

-« Je suis désolé Drago, je sais, je m'en vais, je ne voudrais pas être un fardeau. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir la porte, le blond l'attrapa par les épaules et le serra dans ses bras. S'en fut trop pour le brun qui s'effondra dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs. Epuisé et choqué par cette journée, Harry s'endormit bercé par la voix de Drago, sa lumière.

Le blond le lava délicatement profitant de son inconscience et le glissa dans les draps propres. Il passa plusieurs minutes à l'observer perdu dans ses reflexions.

A suivre….


	4. Une protection rapprochée

**Je ne suis rien.**

Merci à toi ma bêta adorée.

Petit mot pour les review anonyme :

Ingrid : merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu ne pleureras pas trop dans les prochains chapitres. La longue descente en enfer de Harry prend fin doucement.

Iamme : je trouve tes pensées très justes. Je te promets une fin heureuse puisque je ne supporte pas les fins malheureuse. Merci encore pour ta review.

Yohina : je l'adore mon ryry c'est vrai que je le fais beaucoup souffrir mais c'est pour les besoins de le fic.

Les autres griffys sont de sales mioches qui croient tout savoir mais ça leur retombera dessus. Ce n'est pas une menace mais une promesse.

Heureusement Ginny et Drago sont là comme tu dis. Ils ne seront pas les seuls.

Séverus est ce qu'il est quelqu'un qui a vu trop de choses et qui ne sait plus faire la part des choses. Ca va s'arranger d'ici quelques chapitres.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas.

Lily : merci pour ta review

Fleur de lys : merci pour ta review

Elise : merci pour ta review

Jo : merci pour ton petit mont. Harry en bave mais il va bientôt voir le bout du tunnel encore quelques coups et après promis il verra enfin le soleil.

Bisous

Un grand merci aussi à ewiliane et lily2507.

Bonne lecture

**Une protection rapprochée.**

Drago, assis dans son fauteuil, regardait la forme endormie de Harry et non plus Potter. Que s'était-il passé pour que les autres Griffondors le traitent de cette manière. Le rejet est une chose mais le viol et la maltraitance en est une autre. Harry semblait si fragile maintenant comment pourrait-on jamais croire qu'il était du côté du mal. Harry ressemblait plus à un ange qu'à un démon. Il repensait aux larmes du brun, ces larmes que lui même avait versées après l'attaque des détraqueurs l'année précédente. Il avait failli mourir par la bouche de ces monstres alors qu'il était du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres. Cet événement lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il lui était impossible de prendre cet horrible tatouage et devenir l'esclave d'un fou. Il se demandait encore qui était son sauveur. Une personne qui n'était pas du côté obscur avait fait écran de son corps pour le protéger des monstres alors que ceux en qui il croyait l'avait lâchement abandonné à son propre sort.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des gémissements de douleurs.

-« Je vous en prie, oncle Vernon, je vous en supplie ne me faites pas de mal. »

Le blond voulut le réveiller mais en le touchant, il fut propulsé dans le cauchemar de son hôte. Il vit tout, les viols, la torture, la lettre et le rejet de ses amis.

Il sortit de cet enfer, il ne sut comment.

Harry tremblait comme une feuille.

-« Chut, ça va aller ! »

-« Je n'en peux plus Drago. C'est trop dur. A chaque nouvelle remarque de mon père, des mes am… des autres Griffondor ou des élèves, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'arrache le cœur. »

-« Je sais. »

-« Je me sens si sale, mon oncle et les autres m'ont fait si mal. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si les gens meurent mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je meurs un peu plus chaque fois, c'est ma punition pour vivre mais je ne pourrais pas le supporter d'avantage. »

Il tourna la tête d'Harry vers lui.

-« Ecoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute si les gens meurent seul Voldemort en est responsable. »

-« Pourquoi me le reprochent-ils tous ? Je donnerais ma vie si cela voulait dire moins de morts. »

Drago venait de comprendre, Harry ne parvenait plus à faire la différence entre le monde réel et ses cauchemars. Ce qu'il avait vu dans le subconscient d'Harry lui avait fait peur. Son oncle l'avait violé, torturé et séquestré. Harry allait mal.

Drago décida d'aller voir son maître des potions et de lui parler, il avait un fils qui a besoin de lui. Il ne devrait pas les rejeter de cette manière.

Il profita du sommeil de Harry pour descendre dans les cachots. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

-« Bonjour parrain ! »

-« Bonjour Drago, que puis-je pour toi ? »

Drago n'avait pas remarqué que le brun l'avait suivi sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

-« J'aimerais te parler de ton fils, pourquoi fais-tu cela avec lui, pourquoi lui fais-tu du mal ? »

-« Drago, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Potter n'est pas mon fils. »

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Harry, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles.

-« Et pourquoi cela ? »

Séverus s'énerva :

-« Parce que c'est un enfant gâté et que tout ce qu'il mérite pour avoir tué sa mère c'est ma haine !!!!!!! »

Ces paroles laissèrent Harry sans réaction le temps de quelques secondes, le temps qu'elles ne se répètent dans son esprit.

-« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Si Harry était mort cette nuit-là, aurais-tu reproché à ta femme d'avoir assassiné ton fils ? »Dit Drago rouge de colère.

Il allait parler à nouveau lorsque la porte claqua laissant au sol une cape que Drago reconnu immédiatement. Harry était là, il avait tout entendu et Drago prit peur. Harry ne supporterait pas ce nouveau choc, c'était la goutte de trop. Sa colère se transforma en fureur.

-« **TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR CE QUE TON FILS SI GATE A VECU CES DERNIERES ANNEES. JE VAIS TE LE MONTRER … »**

Drago ne sut comment mais il parvint à envoyer les souvenirs du survivant dans la mémoire de son professeur.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était réfugié dans la tour d'astronomie ou il regardait depuis plusieurs secondes un morceau de verre pointu.

_« Personne ne me regrettera et je serai enfin libre ! »_

Il prit le morceau de verre et traça de profonds sillons sur sa peau meurtrie. Une goutte écarlate s'écrasa au sol et fut rapidement rejointe par d'autres, elles formèrent une petite flaque qui grandissait. Le noir remplaça la lumière de la lune.

A suivre


	5. Vide de vie

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, je n'ai pas stoppé l'écriture. J'ai juste été très occupée ces derniers mois. J'avais aussi dans l'intention d'écrire plusieurs chapitres sur mes différentes fics pour pouvoir en publier un par semaine. J'espère tenir le rythme enfin on verra.

Je ne vais pas vous retenir d'avantage et bonne lecture.

**Je ne suis rien.**

**Une protection rapprochée.**

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était réfugié dans la tour d'astronomie où il regardait depuis plusieurs secondes un morceau de verre pointu.

_« Personne ne me regrettera et je serais enfin libre ! »_

Il prit le morceau de verre et traça de profonds sillons sur sa peau meurtrie. Une goutte écarlate s'écrasa au sol et fut rapidement rejointe par d'autres, elles formèrent une petite flaque qui grandissait. Le noir remplaça la lumière de la lune.

**Vide de vie.**

Drago avait vu le visage de son professeur changer.

-« Alors, tu trouves que ton fils est gâté ou tu veux un autre voyage dans ses souvenirs pour t'assurer que ce n'était pas un cauchemar ? »Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton dur.

Le professeur resta muet, ses pensées volaient dans tous les sens. Il avait délibérément détruit la relation qu'il aurait pu avoir avec son fils. Il avait trahi la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lily. Il avait non seulement laissé son fils vivre un calvaire mais en plus il avait ajouté à sa douleur physique, la douleur morale du rejet parental.

-« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il vit, tu ne sais rien de l'enfer que ses prétendus camarades lui font vivre depuis la rentrée. Son oncle n'a pas été le seul à le violer. Ceux qu'ils prenaient pour sa famille l'ont lâchement attaqué et rejeté. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, de ce qu'il a entendu venant de son père. Tu lui a dit qu'il avait tué sa mère, que jamais tu ne le reconnaîtrais pour ce qu'il est, ton sang et ta chaire. Je ne te savais pas si ignoble ! J'espère pour toi qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise parce que si tel était le cas, je n'hésiterais pas à aller voir Dumbledore et en même temps, je suis persuadé que s'il meurt, il sera enfin heureux ! »

Il quitta les donjons en claquant la porte. Où pourrait-il trouver Harry ? Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de se souvenir de la tour d'astronomie. Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers et entra dans la pièce sombre. Il ne le vit pas tout de suite. Alors qu'il s'approcha du bord et comme par magie, les rayons de la lune dirigèrent l'attention du blond vers le corps inerte de celui qu'il cherchait. Il le pensait endormi mais quand il vit le visage paisible et heureux il sut. Il se précipita sur lui et sentit un liquide poisseux sur sa main.

-« Tu n'as pas fait ça, tu ne vas pas me laisser, pas maintenant ! »

Alors qu'il pensait cela, il se sentit égoïste. Harry avait déjà tant souffert. Il n'avait plus de famille, du moins le pensait-il.

:

Dans le bureau du directeur, un vieil homme paraissait inquiet pour l'un de ses élèves. Mais ce dernier n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Il était le fils de sa petite-fille.

-« Fumseck, as-tu remarqué combien Harry semblait éteint ce soir ! »

Le phœnix poussa une bien triste mélodie qui fit frissonner l'homme.

-« Est-ce que tu peux le surveiller et le protéger, j'ai comme l'impression que ses propres camarades lui veulent du mal. »

Le phœnix disparut dans les flammes.

:

Dans les couloirs du château, un bien étrange spectacle se déroulait. Un jeune homme courrait avec dans ses bras un jeune bien mal en point. Il fut stoppé dans sa course par l'apparition d'un oiseau mythique.

Le volatile le força à poser le jeune brun sur le sol. Il pleura quelques larmes sur les blessures qui se refermèrent. L'hémorragie était à présent terminée mais Harry n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Il reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes semblant reconnaître l'urgence de la situation.

:

Madame Pomfresh était entrain de terminer la mise à jour d'un dossier lorsqu'elle ressentit une étrange magie traverser les murs de son infirmerie. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait ressentie c'est quand Albus avait été blessé. Cette magie n'appartenait qu'aux héritiers des fondateurs ou de Merlin. Elle savait que ce n'était son directeur et elle ne connaissait aucun autre héritier vivant. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée.

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

-« Monsieur Malefoy, que faites-vous ici à cette heure, Avez-vous un problème ? »

Elle ne pouvait croire que le fils des Malefoy soit à l'origine de cette si rare magie.

-« Ce n'est pas moi Madame. C'est Harry ! Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans la tour d'astronomie. »

-« Vous parlez de Monsieur Potter ! »

-« Oui ! Il a attenté à sa vie. »

-« Posez le ici ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de plaies ? »

-« Le phoenix du directeur est apparu et les a soignées ! »

L'infirmière fit son travail.

:

Le phœnix réapparut dans un état proche de la panique.

-« Fumesck, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il se posa enfin sur le bras du directeur. Du sang se trouvait sur son bec.

-« Est-ce que ce sang est à Harry ? »

Fumseck gémissait de tristesse. Albus Dumbledore se leva faisant tomber sa chaise.

-« Mène moi à lui ! »

Le phœnix les fit apparaître dans l'infirmerie.

:

Pompom fut stoppée dans son élan par l'apparition du directeur et de son phœnix.

-« Albus mais que faites-vous là ? »

-« Fumseck vient de me prévenir qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry ! »

-« Vous aurez des choses à m'expliquer Albus. Parce que bien que certaines magies existent d'autres sont rares et ne devraient pas couler dans les veines de ce jeune homme. »

Albus baissa la tête, il n'aimait pas cacher des choses à cette femme. Il reprit contenance lorsqu'il vit le jeune Malefoy.

-« Drago, que faites-vous là ? »

-« C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Drago hésita à lui dire tout ce qu'il savait. Harry lui faisait confiance.

-« Drago, vous savez ce qu'il se passe dans ce château, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune blond ne savait quoi dire.

-« Harry n'est plus en sécurité avec les Griffondors, il se passe de drôles de choses là-bas ! Vous devriez lui donner une autre chambre. Il y a aussi d'autres choses mais je ne sais pas si Harry me pardonnerait de vous les dire. »

-« Je ne vous forcerai à rien Drago mais si jamais les choses venaient à empirer, j'espère que je peux compter sur vous pour m'en tenir informé ! Je peux vous le dire à vous, Harry est mon arrière-petit-fils. »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Pompom.

A suivre avec moins d'attente je l'espère.


	6. Un réveil difficile

Vide de vie

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ma chère beta. C'est grâce à son soutien que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration bien sur vos messages d'encouragement m'ont beaucoup aidé aussi. Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour tout ce retard. Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, aucune des mes fics n'est abandonnée au contraire j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur plusieurs fics notamment HP et le Royaume de Faerendil mais je voudrais terminer le chapitre de la dernière cérémonie de mariage avant de publier le reste.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Vide de vie.**

Le jeune blond ne savait quoi dire.

-« Harry n'est plus en sécurité avec les Griffondors, il se passe de drôles de choses là-bas ! Vous devriez lui donner une autre chambre. Il y a aussi d'autres choses mais je ne sais pas si Harry me pardonnerait de vous les dire. »

-« Je ne vous forcerai à rien Drago mais si jamais les choses venaient à empirer, j'espère que je peux compter sur vous pour m'en tenir informé ! Je peux vous le dire à vous, Harry est mon arrière-petit-fils. »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Pompom.

**Un réveil difficile.**

Drago fut bouche bée face à cette révélation.

-« Ne soyez pas si surpris. J'essaie de le protéger mais je me rends compte que j'ai lamentablement échoué ».

-« Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous-même monsieur le directeur, Harry ne le voudrait pas. Mais vous devriez lui dire qu'il a encore une famille vivante, il en a grand besoin. »

-« Je pense que vous avez raison. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, je lui expliquerai tout. Il faut absolument que je répare les erreurs que j'ai commises pour qu'Harry puisse enfin vivre et non survivre ! »

Dumbledore se posa tout de même une question dont la réponse l'intriguait quelque peu.

-« Mr Malfoy, puis-je savoir de quel côté êtes-vous réellement ? »

-« Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre ! Je ne pourrais jamais accepter les méthodes inhumaines du côté sombre mais je ne pourrais pas non plus suivre une population qui se complait dans la peur, préférant faire reposer son sort sur les épaules d'un enfant puis d'un adolescent parce qu'elle est trop égoïste pour se battre elle-même. »

-« J'ai bien peur que trop peu soit de votre avis. L'esprit humain est bien faible, il préfère sacrifier une personne plutôt qu'eux même. Trop peu d'entre eux possède votre sagesse. »

Drago sourit faiblement. Harry avait déjà tellement souffert, pourquoi le monde sorcier ne se débrouillait-il pas seul ? Cet ange avait tenté de se tuer. Toute envie de vivre l'avait quitté, il ne désirait plus survivre, sa famille l'avait détruit, son père l'avait rejeté et ses amis enfin, plutôt ces monstres l'avaient achevé. Pourquoi l'obliger à vivre si tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver sa mère, peut-être la seule parmi peu de gens à vouloir vraiment de lui pour ce qu'il était et non pour autre chose. Peut-être avait-il le droit de décider de quitter ce monde pourri. Personne ne méritait qu'Harry se sacrifie d'avantage. Drago allait leur faire payer à tous. Harry s'il survivait, aurait enfin droit à ce bonheur que plus que quiconque il méritait. La première personne par qui il allait commencer c'était son parrain, le père d'Harry. Harry dormait pour le moment, il avait quelques heures devant lui.

:

Séverus était resté prostré depuis plusieurs heures, le temps que toutes les images aussi atroces soient-elles ne finissent par prendre réellement un sens. Les gens qui étaient sensés prendre soin de son fils, l'avaient Sali, ses amis l'avaient torturé et lui, son propre père l'avait toujours rejeté, humilié et brisé. Il n'était bien sur pas le seul mais il avait réussi là où Voldemort avait toujours échoué. Des images qu'il avait soigneusement rangées au fond de sa mémoire. Celles d'un bébé qui restait toujours accroché à lui, le seul enfant qui l'approchait et qui faisait tomber son masque de froideur. Un petit ange aux yeux verts … Des larmes coulèrent.

Séverus sursauta lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer son filleul qui semblait extrêmement en colère.

-« Drago ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à frapper aux portes ! »

-« Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi. Tu ne voulais pas de ton fils et bien soit heureux, il vient de réaliser ton vœu le plus cher. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il une peur sourde s'insinuant en lui.

-« Oh mais c'est très simple, à l'heure où nous parlons, Madame Pomfresh doit être en train de prononcer l'heure du décès de ce fils qu'en fin de compte tu ne méritais pas ! »

Séverus devint livide.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, je ne comprends pas ? »

-« Bien je vais tenter d'éclaircir ta lanterne alors. Pendant que nous discutions tous les deux et que tu me disais à quel point ta chair et ton sang t'exécrait, celui que tu ne reconnais pas s'est donné la mort. A mon avis, c'est la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise. Après tout, s'il peut trouver une vie dans l'au-delà auprès de gens qui l'aiment vraiment, je lui souhaite la mort qu'il a voulue. »

-« Mais … mais … Harry …Lily … »

-« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu devrais être heureux. » Drago avait décidé de faire mal par les mots et il était le meilleur dans ce domaine. Si c'était le seul moyen pour réveiller son parrain avant qu'il ne soit trop tard alors il emploierait les grands moyens.

Séverus s'effondra au sol tout comme le verre qu'il tenait. Un cri inhumain s'échappa de sa bouche, un cri de souffrance intense. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Drago devait s'en assurer.

-« Harry … Harry… » Séverus pleura comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Des paroles incompréhensibles parcouraient ses lèvres.

-« Harry … parti … abandonné … coupable … bébé … désolé …Harry … »

Drago vit enfin ce qu'il attendait, certes s'était un peu tard mais pas encore trop tard. Il se mit à genou et prit son parrain dans ses bras. Il devait en passer par là pour s'éveiller à la vie et à son fils qui avait tant besoin de lui.

-« Parrain, chut calme-toi. »

-« Harry … parti … plus jamais … échoué … »

-« Parrain regarde moi et calme-toi ! Tu as encore une chance de changer les choses et de montrer à ton fils que tu l'aimes, que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit il y a quelques heures. »

Séverus regarda Drago un peu d'espoir dans les yeux qui disparut aussitôt à la pensée de son bébé mort.

-« Mais … mais mon bébé est mort… »

Drago baissa la tête.

-« Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité. Harry a bien tenté de se suicider mais je l'ai sauvé in extremis. Il est tiré d'affaire mais il lui faut de la stabilité et de l'amour sinon il recommencera… » Il fut coupé par Rogue.

-« Où est-il ? Il faut que je le vois, il faut … »

-« Calme-toi, il est pour le moment endormi à l'infirmerie, le professeur Dumbledore veille sur lui… »

Drago eut à peine finit sa phrase que son maître des potions s'enfuit à toute enjambée vers l'infirmerie. Il devait le voir, s'excuser et surtout lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Son bébé, son petit ange…

Il ouvrit les portes à la volée et se précipita sur son bébé. Il ne remarqua même pas le directeur de Poudlard qui s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Il vit avec stupeur son fils, il était tellement pale.

-« Mon ange, mon bébé. Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, j'ai juste oublié comment on faisait pour montrer aux gens qu'on les aimait. Je te promets que jamais plus je ne te ferai de mal. Je suis tellement désolé … tellement désolé… »

Il fut stoppé dans ses lamentations par un Albus Dumbledore.

-« Séverus, que faites-vous avec Harry, mon arrière-petit-fils ? »

Séverus le regarda choqué.

-« Mais comment c'est possible ? Harry … Harry … »

-« C'est une longue histoire. Mais pour faire court, Lily était ma petite-fille. Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Harry ? »

-« Je… je lui ai fait du mal beaucoup de mal. Pas physiquement mais j'ai dit des choses que je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Comme beaucoup d'autres, je suis la raison de son suicide. J'ai poussé mon fils au suicide. Je suis un mauvais père. »

-« Votre fils mais Séverus, Harry est le fils de James par le vôtre !! »

-« Non, jamais Harry n'a jamais été le fils de James. Lily était à moi et à moi seul. Elle est tombée enceinte et James s'est proposé de l'épouser pour la protéger de Voldemort. Je les voyais à chaque fois que je le pouvais. Je l'aimais tellement, et mon petit ange, mon petit bébé… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase parce qu'il se mit à nouveau à pleurer. « Je l'ai laissé tomber, j'ai abandonné mon propre fils, il a tant souffert. Il mérite tellement mieux… » Il se perdit dans ses lamentations.

Albus ne cessa d'essayer de le calmer mais ne parvint à rien. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Il le gifla et Séverus finit par se calmer.

-« Il est trop tard pour se lamenter. Sa tentative de suicide était un appel au secours. Nous sommes sa famille. Il faut aller de l'avant et lui donner ce qu'il a besoin maintenant. On ne peut revenir en arrière mais il nous reste le présent et l'avenir pour se racheter. Je pense que Monsieur Malefoy se fera une joie de nous aider. »

Séverus allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque son fils ouvrit les yeux.

A suivre.


	7. Une amie dans l'ombre

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour tous mes fidèles lecteurs. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais le temps me manque. Je n'ai arrêté aucune de mes fics, je viens de me remettre un peu à l'écriture mais le temps me manque. Bomme lecture à tous.**

**Amadeo : merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce soit un de tes coups de cœur. Je ne te cache que l'ange est vraiment brisé mais la réparation prendra du temps. Bonne lecture.**

**Gwladys Evans : Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.**

**Lolie : je fais suivre la suite de cette fic avec un an de délai (pas bien l'auteur). Voilà la suite. Merci et bonne lecture**

**Adenoide : comme tu l'as compris la reconstruction de Harry sera longue et difficile mai il n'est plus seul à présent. Pour le reste la lecture des prochains chapitres t'en apprendra plus Merci pour ta review**

**Un réveil difficile.**

Albus ne cessa d'essayer de le calmer mais ne parvint à rien. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Il le gifla et Séverus finit par se calmer.

-« Il est trop tard pour se lamenter. Sa tentative de suicide était un appel au secours. Nous sommes sa famille. Il faut aller de l'avant et lui donner ce qu'il a besoin maintenant. On ne peut revenir en arrière mais il nous reste le présent et l'avenir pour se racheter. Je pense que Monsieur Malefoy se fera une joie de nous aider. »

Séverus allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque son fils ouvrit les yeux.

A suivre.

**Une amie dans l'ombre.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Après s'être acclimaté à la lumière, il regarda autour de lui pour voir son « père » en larme et le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

-« Professeur ! » Dit-il en baissant les yeux, n'osant pas regarder son géniteur.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Je sais pas trop, j'ai un peu mal au bras. Que s'est-il passé ? » Murmura-t-il.

-« Mr Malefoy t'a retrouvé baignant dans ton propre sang. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

Harry baissa la tête quand tout lui revint par flash. Une honte sans nom s'insinua en lui. Même ça il n'avait pas été capable de le faire correctement. Il releva la tête et regarda Séverus dans les yeux.

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu mettre un terme définitif à votre souffrance ! »

Séverus prit un coup au cœur. Il avait vraiment fait du mal à son enfant.

-« Harry, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie. C'est moi qui aie commis de graves erreurs avec toi et non l'inverse. »

-« Il ne faut pas vous forcer professeur, ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Séverus prit la main de son fils, il était temps qu'il lui dise tout.

-« Harry, je dois te dire tellement de choses, des choses que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps. Il est vrai que j'ai déversé ma haine et ma colère contre toi mais j'avais tord. J'ai mis du temps, trop temps c'est certain à comprendre que ce n'était pas à toi que j'en voulais mais à moi. Je n'étais pas là lorsque ta mère est morte, c'est toi qui as mis fin au règne de son meurtrier et pas moi. Je n'avais pas pu vous protéger ni la venger. Je me suis haï pour cela des années. Je n'ai pas pu l'accepter, non pas parce que c'était toi qui avait fait tout le travail mais parce que c'était moi qui aurait dû le faire, c'était mon devoir de vous protéger. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être témoin de tout ça, tu aurais dû avoir une enfance auprès de nous deux. Pour moi, il était beaucoup plus simple de diriger ma haine sur toi que sur moi et pour ça jamais je ne me pardonnerai. »

Harry leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers Séverus.

-« Si je pouvais remonter le temps, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé chez eux. Je me sens si lâche. »

-« Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous venez de dire ? »

-« Oh oui, j'ai attendu trop longtemps. »

Harry le regarda, il voulait croire tous ses mots. Il les avaient tellement attendus.

-« Harry, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour me faire pardonner et pour reprendre cette place que j'ai perdue. J'ai conscience que si tu me laisses revenir dans ta vie, le chemin sera long et difficile avant que tu m'acceptes à nouveau comme ton père. »

Harry réfléchit encore. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais avant de prendre cette décision, Harry voulait demander l'avis de sa seule meilleure amie. Celle qui œuvrait dans l'ombre, qui avait toujours été là pour lui quand tout le monde le laissait tomber. Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'une tornade brune défonça la porte de l'infirmerie et se jeta sur lui poussant au passage son directeur de maison.

-« Angel, je peux savoir ce qui est passé par ta cervelle de moineau. Non mais franchement. »

A ces mots, des larmes dévalèrent les joues du jeune homme. La jeune femme le vit.

-« Viens, ici imbécile ! »

Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sera dans ses bras à l'étouffer, elle savait à quel point il en avait besoin.

-« Angel, raconte-moi que s'est-il passé ? Dis-le-moi en me regardant dans les yeux ! » Elle prit la tête de son « frère » entre ses mains.

-« J'avais si mal, je voulais revoir ma maman, je voulais lui demander si elle m'en voulait. Je voulais savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de vivre. »

-« Oh Angel, si seulement j'avais été là, je t'aurais protégé contre eux. »

-« Ils m'ont fait si mal, Pansounette. Si mal et je me sens si sale. Pourquoi ils me veulent du mal. Pourquoi ce que je fais ne leur suffit jamais ? »

-« Je sais mon cœur, je sais mais ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes. On les a poussés à te faire du mal. »

Harry lui s'était endormi la tête appuyée sur les genoux de son amie sous le regard ébahi des deux autres.

-« Miss Parkinson, puis-je savoir comment vous avez su pour Harry ? »

-« Je sais toujours quand Harry va mal. »

Elle souleva sa manche droite, il y avait la marque des ténèbres bien sur mais aussi la marque blanche des phénix, signe qu'un rite de mélange de sang avait été effectué.

Séverus blanchit, son fils s'était lié avec un mangemort mais il fut coupé par Pansy.

-« Professeur Rogue, si j'ai pris la marque c'est pour aider Harry ! »

-« Vous êtes l'agent double qui a fait rater plusieurs missions importantes ? »

-« Oui, je fournis des informations erronées conduisant à des pièges. »

-« Comment ne vous a-t-il pas encore démasqué ? »

-« C'est là toute la beauté de la chose, ce n'est pas moi qui lui donne directement les fausses informations. De plus, je ne suis qu'une mangemorte de second ordre, il ne fait pas attention à moi, je peux donc récupérer de précieux renseignements et opérer en toute tranquillité.

Séverus était fier, au moins une de ses élèves avait réussi à résister à l'attrait du pouvoir.

-« Miss Parkinson, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

-« Oui, je suppose que vous en avez le droit. »

-« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

-« Oh la réponse est simple, cet ange qui est endormi sur mes genoux est la seule raison valable et ma seule motivation. »

-« Comment une Serpentard a-t-elle pu devenir amie avec un Griffondor ? »

-« Oh mais professeur, ça vous choque tant que ça cependant c'est bien vous qui avez épousé en secret la mère d'Harry, une Griffondor si je ne me trompe ? »

Severus et Albus étaient bouche bée, cette jeune semblait si introvertie en temps normal.

-« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je n'ai jamais montré mon vrai visage. Personne ne fait jamais attention à la petite Pansy, l'idiote de service et c'est très bien comme ça. Harry et moi, nous sommes rencontrés au chaudron baveur peu avant notre première année. Il semblait perdu et seul. Je me suis approché de lui et nous nous sommes parlé. Je me suis prise d'amitié pour lui surtout lorsque j'ai vu sur ses bras des bleus et des m'a supplié de ne rien dire et je lui ai promis. Dans le train, Weasley et Granger l'ont choisi. Harry ne les a jamais considérés comme ses meilleurs amis, pas après ce qu'ils ont pu dire sur Serpentard, surtout pas après qu'Harry ait failli y être réparti. Nous sommes restés secrètement amis, il m'a fallu un an pour l'amener à s'ouvrir à moi, je suis la seule à avoir vu au-delà du survivant, à voir qu'Harry cachait la réalité de sa vie chez ses moldus. Un an au bout duquel, Harry et moi sommes devenus inséparables. Harry est un ange, il donnerait tout ce qu'il a malgré ce qu'il a vécu et ce qu'il vit encore aujourd'hui. On lui a peut-être volé son innocence, mais il est toujours aussi pur. »

Séverus fut heureux, l'espace d'un instant, son fils avait eu au moins une véritable amie.

-« Miss Parkinson, je suis heureux que vous soyez entrée dans la vie de mon arrière-petit-fils. J'ignorais qu'il était la raison principale à votre entrée dans l'ordre du Phoenix. Sachez que je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

-« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire cela, avec ou sans votre approbation, Harry et moi resterons inséparables. Harry est un sorcier puissant même s'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte. Il manque de confiance en lui et surtout d'amour. Mais je suis sur que l'amour ne sera plus un problème. ».

-« Que disent vos parents de cette amitié ? »

-« Ils sont au courant depuis le début. Mon frère est mort des mains de Voldemort juste avant qu'Harry ne le réduise à l'état de spectre. Il a tué un enfant de cinq ans pour garder sous sa coupe, ses parents. Ce jour a été celui de leur prise de conscience, Voldemort est devenu leur ennemi. Ils ont fait une grande fête lors de sa première chute. Quand j'ai rencontré Harry, ma mère était avec moi, elle n'a rien dit quant à notre amitié, elle était même fière que je sache voir au-delà des préjugés. Ils m'ont soutenu quand je leur ai dit pour notre lien de sang et pour mon envie d'espionner. Je voulais aider Angel mais aussi réparer les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises. Ils ont donc tout fait pour que j'arrive à mes fins, ce sont eux mes plus grands protecteurs même s'ils le font dans l'ombre. »

-« Je ne comprends pas vos parents sont des mangemorts actifs ! » S'écria Séverus.

-« Pas exactement Séverus, les parents de Miss Parkinson sont venus me voir quelques jours après l'entrée de leur fille à Poudlard. Ils ont accepté de subir les tests les plus durs pour prouver leur fidélité à l'ordre. Ils les ont tous réussis. Ils sont un peu ma carte secrète au cas vous auriez été démasqué. »

A suivre


	8. Le pion du roi

**Après plus d'un an d'absence, je reviens avec la suite de certaine de mes fics. Je vais probablement vous donner une raison somme toute banale, j'avais trop de boulot pour écrire. Je profite d'une petite pause pour updater cette fic.**

Par manque de temps, je ne ferai plus de réponse perso pour chaque review, j'en suis vraiment navrée et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez tous. je remercie du fonds du coeur tous mes fidèles lecteurs, en espérant que l'attente ne les a pas fait fuire.

Un gros bisous à Lily ma béta et sa petite pitchoune.

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Une amie dans l'ombre.**

-« Je ne comprends pas vos parents sont des mangemorts actifs ! » S'écria Séverus.

-« Pas exactement Séverus, les parents de Miss Parkinson sont venus me voir quelques jours après l'entrée de leur fille à Poudlard. Ils ont accepté de subir les tests les plus durs pour prouver leur fidélité à l'ordre. Ils les ont tous réussis. Ils sont un peu ma carte secrète au cas vous auriez été démasqué. »

**Le pion du roi.**

-« Miss Parkinson, vous avez dit que les élèves qui l'avaient attaqué, n'étaient pas eux-mêmes. »

-« Oui, un autre élève les a contrôlés magiquement et les a forcés à faire du mal à Harry. J'ignore de qui il s'agit mais j'imagine que c'est un Griffondor. Il ou elle devait avoir facilement accès au dortoir de la tour et ainsi leur faire prendre à leur insu une potion de contrôle. »

-« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

-« Absolument, de plus vous pourriez interroger les coupables, vous n'obtiendriez aucune réponse. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont oublié ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Lorsque Pansy finit sa phrase, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Néville, Ron, Seamus et Dean.

-« Professeur, on nous a dit que Harry avait été attaqué. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, Harry venait de se réveiller et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit ses agresseurs. Son corps se mit à trembler, des larmes dévalaient ses joues et il suppliait de ne pas lui faire du mal.

Les quatre Griffondor ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Harry les avait regardé avec terreur et panique dans les yeux comme si leurs simples regards l'avaient brûlé. Ce fut l'arrivée de Drago qui remit de l'ordre dans les choses. Ce dernier se mit à hurler.

-« Vous ne manquez pas de culot de vous pointer ici. Comment osez-vous ? Vous êtes ignobles après ce que vous lui avez fait. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malefoy, on lui a rien fait, on ne l'a pas vu depuis le début des vacances d'été. »

-« Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien Weasley. Laisse-moi rire, tu dis ne pas l'avoir vu mais ceci t'appartient bien ? »

Ron porta immédiatement la main à son cou à la recherche de son pendentif.

-« Que fais-tu avec ça, c'est à moi et quel rapport avec Harry ? »

-« Tu es vraiment ignoble, il l'a arraché à un des assaillants qui l'a violé et blessé le soir de la rentrée. »

Drago les regarda avec haine.

-« Vous êtes immondes tous les quatre, je n'ai pas encore de preuves que vous êtes ses bourreaux mais je vous fais le serment que je trouverai et vous payerez pour tout le mal que vous lui avez fait. »

Ron, Néville et les deux autres tournèrent leur visages écarquillés d'horreur vers le directeur.

-« Professeur, je vous jure, nous ne l'avons pas touché. Nous ne l'avons même pas vu. »

Dumbledore les regarda avec tristesse, il aurait tellement voulu leur dire qu'il les croyait malheureusement il savait la vérité. Ca les détruirait probablement mais c'était son petit-fils après tout.

-« Malheureusement ce que dit Monsieur Malefoy est vrai. Vous avez effectivement violé Harry sous l'influence d'une potion ayant des effets semblables à l'imperium. Vous n'en avez aucun souvenir mais c'est la stricte vérité. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes pâlirent considérablement.

-« Je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais j'aimerais que vous quittiez cette infirmerie. Accompagnez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau. Nous devons discuter. »

Ils regardèrent Harry et lurent dans les yeux du jeune homme, une douleur et une terreur sans nom. Ils étaient incapables de prendre conscience qu'ils étaient l'origine de ce sentiment de panique ressenti par le jeune homme blessé. Ils suivirent néanmoins le directeur, leur esprit était anesthésié par la vérité. Elle était cruelle pour eux, comment vivre avec le fait qu'ils aient blessé leur ami, leur presque frère.

Harry, lui, s'était pelotonné dans les bras de sa sœur de cœur. Drago n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de sa condisciple, ni l'intimité qui existait entre eux. C'est en relevant les yeux et en les voyant, qu'un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu prit possession de son cœur.

-« Parkinson, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec Harry. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu portes la marque. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal et vous professeur, comment pouvez-vous la laisser approcher de votre fils ? »

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la mangemort. Ce fut Harry qui s'interposa entre les deux.

-« Drago, ne lui fais pas de mal, je t'en prie. »

-« Mais Harry, elle travaille pour celui qui te fait du mal. »

-« Non, Pansy a toujours été là pour moi et ce depuis ma première année. »

Drago fut choqué par la révélation.

-« Comment je ne comprends pas. »

Harry venait de reprendre un peu contenance, lui dit d'une toute petite voix :

-« Pansy est ma sœur de cœur, elle a toujours été là pour moi. Elle me protège dans les limites de ses capacités. »

-« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'étais la petite idiote que je prétendais être. N'oublie pas que je suis une serpentard et que comme toi je peux facilement jouer la comédie surtout si la vie d'Harry est en danger et puis j'ai une revanche à prendre sur face de serpent. Il a tué mon frère pour forcer mes parents à le servir. Je crois avoir des raisons suffisantes pour ne pas m'abaisser à suivre le psychopathe. »

Drago faisait une drôle de tête et puis ce sentiment étrange ne le quittait pas.

-« Bon, je dois y aller Ry mais je te laisse en bonne compagnie. »

Elle chuchota à Drago quelques mots pour que seul lui l'entende.

-« Tu sais Drago, tu pouvais cacher tes sentiments avec les autres mais pas avec moi alors rien ne sert d'être jaloux de ma relation avec Harry, il est et restera à jamais mon frère et rien plus ou de moins. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qu'il a sauvé des détraqueurs. »

Elle quitta la pièce en laissant stupéfié Drago, ces dernières révélations l'avait surpris. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son professeur.

-« Il me semble que je t'ai connu plus mordant et déterminé. Tu ne t'es jamais laissé faire comme cela avant. C'est vrai que Miss Parkinson est déconcertante lorsqu'elle montre son vrai visage. »

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Où était passé la petite fille inoffensive, insignifiante, transparente et un peu simplette ? Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point et ne rien voir et surtout comment avait-elle pu cacher son véritable visage aussi bien ? Même Lucius n'y parvenait pas aussi bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Dans un château perdu dans la brume du soir, une réunion secrète avait lieu. Une dizaine de personnes, toutes affublées de robes noires et de masques étaient debout devant un trône.

Une jeune fille se tenait à l'écart, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer. Le maître avait été très clair là-dessus, elle était son atout secret. Elle était cependant impatiente de se dévoiler à tous ces imbéciles de mangemorts. Elle se sentait supérieure à eux.

-« Mes chers mangemorts, la fin approche. Mon plan marche à la perfection. Dans quelques temps, Harry Potter sera totalement brisé mentalement, il sera incapable de se défendre. »

Voldemort jubilait intérieurement. Il avait réussi à manipuler cette petite écervelée et la monter contre son ennemi. Il lui avait promis monts et merveilles mais tout mangemort qui se respecte, aurait su que ce n'était que du vent. Et de toute façon, il la supprimerait le moment venu, il n'allait certainement pas s'encombrer d'une sang de bourbe même si elle lui avait été d'une grande aide.

-« Un de vous travaille en ce moment dans l'ombre et remplit sa tâche comme je l'espérais. Je ne vous dirai pas qui pour le moment, son identité doit rester secrète, elle sera mon coup de grâce. »

Cependant personne n'avait remarqué Pansy Parkinson, elle aussi se demandait qui était cette personne et c'est alors qu'elle vit ce que personne ne pouvait voir, une silhouette dans l'ombre encapuchonnée. Elle ne parvint pas à voir qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et entrevoit un visage vaguement familier. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle suivit discrètement la silhouette jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Il faisait grand vent dehors et l'écharpe de la personne mystère s'envola. Pansy la rattrapa de justesse. Une écharpe aux couleurs de Griffondor et d'après l'absence d'armoirie, il s'agissait bien d'une sorcière d'origine moldu. Le doute ne lui était plus permis. Pansy avait épié la sorcière il y a avait peu de temps. Elle trouvait justement que cette sorcière agissait bizarrement depuis quelque temps et qu'elle se conduisait de manière hautaine avec tout le monde et surtout les serpentard. Pansy comprit, celle qui se croyait si intelligente venait de se faire piéger, Voldemort avait certainement dû lui promettre des choses mais elle savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et ici en l'occurrence, l'anéantissement de Harry, il se débarrasserait d'elle comme d'un vieux détritus. Il fallait qu'elle rentre au plus vite à Poudlard et raconte au Professeur Dumbledore ce qu'elle savait.

A suivre.


	9. Réunion au sommet

****Bonjour à tous les lecteurs, je suis vraiment désolée pour se retard de publication. Bonne fête à tous.

**Le pion du roi.**

Cependant personne n'avait remarqué Pansy Parkinson, elle aussi se demandait qui était cette personne et c'est alors qu'elle vit ce que personne ne pouvait voir, une silhouette dans l'ombre encapuchonnée. Elle ne parvint pas à voir qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et entrevoit un visage vaguement familier. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle suivit discrètement la silhouette jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Il faisait grand vent dehors et l'écharpe de la personne mystère s'envola. Pansy la rattrapa de justesse. Une écharpe aux couleurs de Griffondor et d'après l'absence d'armoirie, il s'agissait bien d'une sorcière d'origine moldu. Le doute ne lui était plus permis. Pansy avait épié la sorcière il y a avait peu de temps. Elle trouvait justement que cette sorcière agissait bizarrement depuis quelque temps et qu'elle se conduisait de manière hautaine avec tout le monde et surtout les serpentard. Pansy comprit, celle qui se croyait si intelligente venait de se faire piéger, Voldemort avait certainement dû lui promettre des choses mais elle savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et ici en l'occurrence, l'anéantissement de Harry, il se débarrasserait d'elle comme d'un vieux détritus. Il fallait qu'elle rentre au plus vite à Poudlard et raconte au Professeur Dumbledore ce qu'elle savait.

A suivre.

**Réunion au sommet.**

Pansy rentra au château après ses menues besognes comme apporter la nourriture aux prisonniers, préparer les tenues des mangemorts pour les attaques sans oublier bien évidemment de saboter certains équipements par diverses potions intraçables. Elle devait prévenir l'ordre au plus vite. Une des leurs les avait trahis.

Elle eut l'accord de son supérieur pour repartir au château et prit le portoloin qui la ramena près de la cabane hurlante. Elle prit la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers le passage secret d'Honeyducks. Elle savait que c'était trop risqué pour elle de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur puisque qu'après chaque réunion de mangemorts, l'Ordre du phœnix en organisait une pour connaître les dernières nouveautés côté sombre suite au retour de leurs différents espions. Elle décida d'envoyer un parchemin par hibou et décida d'envoyer Hedwige.

_« Professeur, _

_Veuillez lire ce message en toute discrétion, les informations qui y sont révélées sont de la plus haute importance._

_Lors de ma mission, j'ai aperçu au côté de notre ennemi, un membre de la maison Griffondor. Durant cette réunion, il nous a fait comprendre que cette personne apporterait un coup fatal au sauveur. Elle a pour mission de le détruire de l'intérieur._

_Tous mes soupçons se portent sur une personne bien que je n'ai pas vu son visage, plusieurs indices me laissent à penser qu'il s'agit de Granger. Premièrement concernant la potion qui a forcé les amis d'Harry à lui faire du mal, elle a dû être administré par une personne ayant à la fois accès au dortoir des rouges et ors mais qui devait également avoir toute leur confiance. Deuxièmement j'ai suivi discrètement cette personne lors de son retour et elle a perdu son écharpe. C'est une écharpe au couleur rouge et or sans aucun blason, ce ne peut être qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière née moldu or il n'y en pas beaucoup à Griffondor. Troisièmement, elle a cette façon étrange de regarder de haut les Serpentard comme si elle en savait plus que nous._

_J'ai encore d'autres éléments qui pourraient étayer mes dires. Convoquez-moi quand vous le désirez. Je suis à votre disposition. _

_PP »_

Une fois écrit, elle enroula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette blanche. Cette dernière s'envola après avoir eu ses instructions quand à sa destination. Elle trouva la fenêtre directoriale et frappa quelques coups de bec pour attirer l'attention de sa mission.

/

Quelques heures plutôt, dans le bureau directorial se tenait une réunion entre Albus, Minerva et les quatre adolescents.

Il avait fait asseoir tout ce petit monde pour une discussion qui promettait d'être extrêmement difficile surtout pour les quatre plus jeunes.

_-« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué à cette heure et surtout pourquoi quatre de mes élèves semblent avoir vu le diable en personne ? »_

_-« Minerva, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est que des faits graves se sont produits le soir de la rentrée entrainant une tentative de suicide d'un autre de vos élèves. »_

_-« Que dites-vous Albus ? Quel enfant a tenté de mettre fin a ses jours et en quoi ces quatre là sont-ils responsables ? »_

_-« Harry Potter a été retrouvé cet après-midi par Drago Malfoy gisant dans une mare de son propre sang dans la Tour d'astronomie. Ces jours ne sont plus en danger néanmoins son état psychologique reste très préoccupant. »_

Minerva le regarda avec incrédulité.

_-« Pourquoi est-ce que Mr Potter aurait attenté à sa vie ? »_

_-« C'est une histoire sordide professeur. Harry a subi de graves sévices corporels chez son oncle incluant des viols. Il était dans un piteux état lorsqu'il est arrivé au château mais nous a dissimulé cela du mieux qu'il a pu. Hier soir, sous l'influence d'une potion ayant des effets proches de l'imperium, ces quatre garçons ont abusé sexuellement de Harry. Ron, Seamus, Néville et Dean n'ont plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. »_

Minerva écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle avait toujours su que les Dursley n'était pas des gens commodes mais de là à faire du mal à un enfant. Savoir que quatre de ses élèves en avait violé un autre sous le couvert d'une potion était inconcevable. Elle se tourna vers les quatre jeunes et comprit le désarroi qui emplissait leurs yeux. Comment expliquer à des enfants que leur meilleur ami avait subit les pires tortures possibles et qu'ils en étaient les instigateurs. Certes il fallait prendre en considération leurs états d'âme mais aussi ceux de leur victime.

_-« Bien, messieurs, je sais que vous êtes bouleversés mais il faut que nous en parlions. » _

Ron était le plus touché par ces révélations et surtout par la pure terreur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son « petit frère » lorsque son regard avait croisé le leur.

_-« Professeur, je vous jure, on n'a pas vu Harry depuis la fin des vacances. Il n'était même pas avec nous dans le train. »_

_-« Je crains malheureusement que la potion vous avait déjà été donnée à ce moment-là car vous avez croisé Harry lorsque vous êtes sorti de votre wagon durant le retour à Poudlard et vous l'avez habillement expulsé du festin de la rentrée en l'empêchant de s'asseoir à votre table. Votre sœur, Ginny m'a malheureusement confirmé ce fait et m'a relaté certaines choses qui ont été dites avant qu'Harry ne vous rejoigne. J'ignore s'il a entendu vos dires mais si tel était le cas j'ai bien peur que cela n'ait sérieusement compromis votre amitié. »_

C'était pire que ce qu'il croyait.

_-« Professeur, qu'avons-nous dit de si horrible ? »_ demanda Neville peu sur de vouloir réellement connaître la vérité.

_-« Des mots blessants comme le fait qu'il avait rejoint Voldemort et tué son parrain, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et se plaindre, qu'il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il a mais surtout le fait que vous ne vouliez plus être ses amis. »_

Ron devint livide, jamais il n'aurait pu dire quoique ce soit d'aussi horrible à son petit frère, car plus encore qu'Hermione, Harry était un membre honoraire de la famille Weasley. Une question vint tout de même à l'esprit du rouquin.

_-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione n'est pas ici ? Elle aussi était dans le wagon. »_

Bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir du voyage en train, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'arrivée d'Hermione et de sa famille en même temps sur les quais de la voix 9 ¾. Elle s'était installée avec eux et c'est elle qui avait commencé à parler négativement de Harry et après Ron ne se souvint plus que d'un trou noir.

_-« Vous êtes sûr Mr Weasley ? »_

_-« A cent pourcent, elle s'est installée avec nous, a commencé à parler méchamment de Harry mais après je ne me souviens plus de rien. »_

_-« Messieurs, c'est extrêmement important, avez-vous bu ou manger quelque chose qu'elle vous aurait proposé ? »_

_-« Pas ce jour-là, mais elle nous avait invité chez elle la veille. »_

_-« Maintenant que tu le dis Ron, j'ai trouvé que le gâteau avait un goût très anisé ressemblant au goût des feuilles d'anissennette dont on se sert pour le thé à l'anis. »_

Albus réfléchit rapidement mais ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui trouva la réponse.

_-« Albus, ces mêmes feuilles sont également utilisées dans la confection de certains filtres de contrôle comme la potion imporerium. Cette potion ne laisse aucune trace et ses effets perdurent plusieurs jours. Elle est malheureusement si puissante qu'elle peut forcer quelqu'un à commettre un viol, j'en ai peur. » _

_-« Mais professeur, Hermione ne peut pas avoir fait ça, c'est impossible. »_

_-« Je crois que nous devons voir la vérité en face. Miss Granger a beaucoup changé et j'ai l'impression que son avidité de savoir et son envie de prouver à tous qu'elle est la meilleure, l'ont conduite vers de biens sombres chemins. J'ignore encore jusqu'à quel point sa trahison s'étend. »_

_-« Professeur, peu importe ce qu'Hermione a fait, pour Harry nous serons toujours ses bourreaux. Malfoy avait raison, nous sommes devenus des monstres et jamais Harry ne pourra nous pardonner ceci. »_

_-« Mr Weasley, seul le temps guérit ce genre de blessures, ayez foi en lui. Harry est compassion et pardon avant tout. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à qui Harry doit accorder son pardon. »_

Dean et Seamus n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche. Ils prenaient la mesure de leurs actes involontaires. Ils savaient pertinemment ce que ce type de sévices pouvaient faire sur des enfants car Harry bien que très mature restait si innocent. Sa foi dans la bonté humaine le prouvait. Il arrivait toujours à trouver du bon en tout être ou toute chose mais le monde est loin d'être si beau.

_-« Professeur, est-ce que nous pourrions le voir ? »_

_-« Monsieur Longdubat je crains qu'il ne soit trop tôt. Je sais que vous souffrez mais pensez à la souffrance de votre ami. Je me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas assez protégé. Il est de mon devoir désormais de veiller à sa sécurité et à son bien-être or je ne pense qu'il soit bon pour lui de recevoir votre visite. Sa confiance a été brisée et je pense que ce dont il a le plus besoin pour le moment c'est de gens en qui il a encore confiance et surtout de qui il n'a pas peur. »_

_-« Nous comprenons professeur. Pour Hermione, nous ferons notre possible pour qu'elle ne l'approche pas. »_

_-« Restez cependant discrets car si c'est bien elle l'instigatrice de tout ce mal, elle ne doit se douter de rien. Pour ce qui concerne votre sanction, je dois en discuter avec le professeur Rogue, votre directrice de maison et surtout Harry car bien qu'une potion de contrôle vous ait été administrée, je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser impuni. »_

_-« Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez pour me repentir du mal que j'ai fait à mon petit frère. Mr le directeur, pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy reste auprès de lui ? »_

_-« Bien que cela ne vous regarde, Mr Malfoy a beaucoup changé suite à l'attaque du détraqueur. Cela lui a fait voir le clan des ténèbres sont un autre jour et a décidé de rester neutre dans cette guerre ou plutôt du côté de Harry. Vous devez savoir que c'est Harry qui a sauvé Drago du baiser des détraqueurs au prix de beaucoup de souffrance bien que Mr Malfoy ne soit lui-même pas au courant. Bien, jeunes gens, rien ne doit sortir de cette pièce et surtout rien ne doit arriver aux oreilles de Miss Granger. Bonne soirée ! »_

Tout le monde quitta le bureau laissant un vieil homme las. Albus Dumbledore se frottait les yeux, cette journée avait été difficile. La tentative de suicide de Harry, la découverte des sévices qu'ils avaient subis, l'incompréhension de quatre jeunes hommes qui ne se souvenaient pas avoir violé leur meilleur ami et ce doute quant à un ennemi infiltré au sein de Poudlard pour nuire à Harry dont tous les soupçons se portaient sur Miss Granger. Non décidément cette journée était l'une des plus noires qu'il avait vécues. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un léger bruit se fit entendre. Il vit la chouette d'Harry et il se doutait de qui venait le mot. Miss parkinson devait être rentrée de sa mission. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit le parchemin. A sa lecture, ses yeux se firent plus froids. Ainsi donc, cette petite misérable était bien coupable d'avoir manipulé ses amis pour briser Harry. Le directeur n'était pas de nature rancunière sauf pour une chose. Il haïssait par-dessus tout la traitrise et les personnes qui étalaient leur savoir. Miss Granger paierait pour tout le mal qu'elle avait occasionné et il s'arrangerait pour que ce soit ses nouveaux amis qui s'en chargent. Il savait que la sentence serait cruelle mais après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché, à trop vouloir le pouvoir, il vous explosait dans les mains.

A suivre


	10. Un dragon méconnu

**Réunion au sommet.**

Tout le monde quitta le bureau laissant un vieil homme las. Albus Dumbledore se frottait les yeux, cette journée avait été difficile. La tentative de suicide de Harry, la découverte des sévices qu'ils avaient subis, l'incompréhension de quatre jeunes hommes qui ne se souvenaient pas avoir violé leur meilleur ami et ce doute quand à un ennemi infiltré au sein de Poudlard pour nuire à Harry dont tous les soupçons se posaient sur Miss Granger. Non décidément cette journée était l'une des plus noires qu'il avait vécues. Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un léger bruit se fit entendre. Il vit la chouette d'Harry et il se doutait de qui venait le mot. Miss parkinson devait être rentrée de sa mission. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit le parchemin. A sa lecture, ses yeux se firent plus froids. Ainsi donc, cette petite misérable était bien coupable d'avoir manipulé ses amis pour briser Harry. Le directeur n'était pas de nature rancunière sauf pour une chose. Il haïssait par-dessus tout la traitrise et les personnes qui étalaient leur savoir. Miss Granger paierait pour tout le mal qu'elle avait occasionné et il s'arrangerait pour que ce soit ses nouveaux amis qui s'en chargent. Il savait que la sentence serait cruelle mais après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché, à trop vouloir le pouvoir, il vous explosait dans les mains.

A suivre

**Un dragon méconnu.**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la tentative de suicide du survivant. Le directeur avait annoncé qu'Harry était souffrant afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait tout de même aperçu un furtif sentiment de jubilation dans les pupilles d'Hermione Granger. Elle pensait avoir déjà gagné. Cela prouva à Albus que la jeune fille n'était en fin de compte pas aussi intelligente qu'elle ne le pensait. Il ne faut jamais avoir vendu la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, cet adage bien que moldu s'avérait bien souvent vrai et elle l'apprendrait à ses propres dépends. Il ferait tout pour que son petit-fils ne se sorte de son cauchemar.

Hermione encrée dans ses pensées, ne remarqua par les quatre Griffondors qui l'observaient. Ces quatre garçons s'étaient jurés qu'elle recevrait un châtiment à la hauteur de ses crimes. Ils venaient à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour atterrir dans la maison des rouge et or. Ils étaient en train de se rendre compte que quelque soit les promesses de Voldemort, jamais ce dernier ne les tiendrait. Elle devait être bien bête pour croire que le Lord noir avait quelque intérêt pour elle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

A l'infirmerie, un père essayait de regagner la confiance de son fils. Il savait que le chemin serait long et périlleux. Il devait montrer à Harry qui il était vraiment s'il voulait que ce dernier le considère à nouveau comme son père. Il était assis sur une chaise et observait avec admiration le corps de son fils en priant sa défunte femme de bien vouloir lui pardonner ses égarements.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, Drago Malfoy, arrogant fils de mangemort réfléchissait à sa vie. Un père peu présent, froid et cruel, aimant semer le mal dans le cœur des gens et une mère indifférente, jouant le rôle de la femme parfaite en échange d'un accès illimité aux galions de son époux, non décidément cette femme était loin d'être parfaite. Et dire qu'il avait choisi un autre chemin que celui tracé par son géniteur. Il ne voulait en aucune façon porter le tatouage hideux sur sa peau, il ne voulait pas non plus s'agenouillé devant un monstre, peu importe la peur qu'il inspirait et encore moins effectuer les sales besognes pour lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus prendre partie pour le côté lumineux. Ils étaient peut-être moins cruels mais n'en restaient pas moins hypocrites. Comment pouvaient-ils reposer tous leurs espoirs sur un enfant et se cacher derrière lui en cas de danger comme si le survivant était la solution à leur misérable vie. Ses dernières réflexions furent tournées vers Harry, pas le survivant, juste Harry, un adolescent en ayant trop vu pour son jeune âge. Sa tentative de suicide l'avait bien plus atteint qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Un sentiment qui lui était encore inconnu, il y a quelques jours, faisait peu à peu son apparition dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait encore mettre de nom dessus. Il décida qu'il était temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à la source de son bouleversement.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et y trouva son parrain. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pu lui ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard.

-« Bonjour Parrain, à te voir comme ça, on dirait que tu viens de voir la 8ème merveille du monde. » Osa son filleul.

Séverus se retourna sur lui, les yeux tendres. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain avec un tel regard. Finalement cela avait du bon et pas seulement pour Harry mais pour son parrain aussi, son masque se fissurait peu à peu et lui permettait de reprendre visage humain.

-« Draco, tu veux bien rester avec lui, je dois préparer mes cours. »

-« Bien sûr, on dirait que ça va mieux ! »

Son parrain ne lui répondit pas mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait à quel point il n'aimait pas étaler ses sentiments. Ce dernier se leva quitta la pièce mais se retourna une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte.

-« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour le cadeau que tu m'as fait, même si au début c'était contre mon gré. »

Draco sourit et s'assit auprès du jeune malade. Il paraissait si paisible dans son sommeil.

Il se posait beaucoup de questions. En effet, Harry réveillait en lui une quantité infinie de sentiments dont il n'avait pas connaissance et surtout qu'il ne pensait pas un jour ressentir. Pour la plupart, il ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. Par contre, il s'inquiétait énormément pour le brun, quelque chose qu'il n'avait ressenti pour personne. C'était totalement incroyable, il était inquiet pour Harry. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'agitation du malade. Celui-ci semblait rêver, il commençait à se retourner dans son lit et à supplier.

-« Ne … chez … pas … co … »

Draco ne comprenait absolument rien aux suppliques du brun. Elles n'étaient pas suffisamment claires. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne prononce des phrases compréhensibles.

-« Je vous … en supplie … pas Draco … tranquille … partez … »

Draco restait pantois, Harry suppliait quelqu'un de le laisser lui tranquille mais de quoi rêvait-il ? Il lui prit la main pour tenter de la calmer mais cela ne sembla pas avoir de gros effets. Il prit finalement la décision de se glisser aux côtés du brun et de le prendre dans ses bras. L'effet fut immédiat, le jeune homme se calma et s'enfouit d'avantage dans les bras si accueillants. Draco resta interdit, personne ne s'était jamais serré contre lui de cette manière que ce soit de manière consciente ou non. Il décida de le laisser faire. Draco dans ses longs moments d'introspection avait pu apprendre à se connaître lui-même et à mettre en avant certains traits de sa personnalité complexe. Il savait qu'il était imbu de lui-même et fier, bien que cette fierté passe pour mal placée par beaucoup, pour lui c'était un masque qu'il avait créé pour se protéger des autres et plus particulièrement pour faire fuir les gens dont il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser. Draco n'avait pas toujours eu ce masque, du moins pas durant les premières années de sa vie. Quand il était petit, il voulut comme tout enfant se faire des amis mais il avait vite déchanté, la plupart des enfants avec lesquels ils jouaient ne l'acceptaient que parce qu'il était riche et que ses parents leur avait promis des cadeaux en échange de leur présence, un seul avait toute sa confiance et le connaissait mieux que ses propres parents. Il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini, ces deux-là étaient inséparables depuis des années et ils passaient leur temps à se protéger des agissements des autres. Ils avaient vite compris qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux deux. Blaise avait été le seul à voir au-delà de Draco Malefoy, il y avait vu au-delà du masque, un enfant puis un adolescent qui n'aimait pas se dévoiler, qui voulait se détacher de l'image renvoyée par cette famille tournée vers le mal et la violence. Sans le savoir, ils s'étaient influencés mutuellement. Draco n'était pas aussi superficiel qu'il ne laissait paraître, contrairement à tout ce qu'ils montraient, il n'avait que faire de la richesse des ses parents, il aurait cent fois préféré vivre comme les Weasley, avec des parents aimants et attentionnés plutôt que dans l'immense manoir avec ses propres parents pour qui l'amour ne se montrait qu'au travers de cadeaux hors de prix ou encore au travers de reproche. Il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour que son père ne le prenne une fois dans ses bras. Sa vie sentimentale était aussi loin de ce qu'il espérait. Draco avait toujours été un grand romantique, il avait toujours espérer que sa première fois se serait passée avec une personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Son souhait ne s'était pas réalisé. Là encore il avait fait ce que son père attendait de lui. Lorsqu'il eut quatorze ans, il avait baisé une jeune fille expérimentée, fille d'amis de ses parents lors d'une fête, cela avait été froid, sans romantisme et surtout sans amour. En aucun cas, il ne pouvait dire faire l'amour pour sa première fois et même si les mots restaient crus, cela restait de la baise et rien d'autres. Et toutes les fois qui avaient suivi purent être qualifiées de manière identique. Jamais il n'avait eu la chance de pouvoir apprendre à connaître quelqu'un, apprendre à l'aimer, se promener main dans la main, tenir simplement quelqu'un dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait pu faire l'amour à quelqu'un avec de longues préliminaires en les menant doucement au plaisir avant de ravir cette personne. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion ou voulu de son plein gré prendre son amant dans ses bras après l'amour, le cajoler et le laisser s'endormir dans ses bras comme Harry l'était en ce moment. Il perdit également foi en l'amour véritable, sûr de ne jamais trouver quelqu'un qui lui serait destiné, un peu comme une âme sœur. De plus, il s'était rendu compte, il y a quelque temps déjà, que les poitrines des femmes lui faisaient beaucoup moins d'effet que le fessier ferme et rebondi des jeunes hommes. Il lui avait fallu quelques mois pour accepter son homosexualité. Il avait fini par s'accepter et avait eu sa première expérience avec un jeune musicien qui était venu jouer lors d'un banquet organisé au manoir. Il s'était senti très attiré par ce dernier. Après le concert, il avait rejoint discrètement le jeune homme en coulisse avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Bien que sans amour, cette première fois où il avait ravi un homme avait eu une certaine magie, chose qu'il n'avait ressenti avec aucune femme auparavant. Il avait su alors que rien ne pourrait lui faire aimer à nouveau les caresses d'une femme. Draco avait soigneusement caché son orientation sexuelle à ses parents. Bien que l'homosexualité soit bien tolérée dans le monde magique, son père attendait qu'il se marie avec une sang pure fortunée et de bonne famille afin de pourvoir un héritier à la famille. Mais Draco avait déjà couvert ses arrières, il attendait sa majorité sorcière avec impatience, il avait réussi à sauver pas mal d'argent grâce à sa mère et prévoyait de quitter le manoir pour vivre sa propre vie loin de la coupe de son géniteur. Jamais il n'épouserait une femme qui lui était imposée pour la bienséance et la descendance de la famille Malefoy, il voulait aimer la personne qu'il avait choisie, un homme sans aucun doute. Bien que rare, il savait que certains sorciers pouvaient porter la vie en eux grâce aux potions et à la magie. Enfin, il y avait ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties jusque là, il devait absolument parler à son meilleur ami pour y voir plus clair. Seul, lui pouvait l'aider.

A suivre.


End file.
